Operation Naruto
by Krimson-Kaleidascope
Summary: Need a beta on hold for now see profile.
1. Onward to the Hellish days of College

Chapter One: Onward to the Hellish days of College

Gaara yawned, leaning back in his chair and lit a cigarette as Tsunade entered the office. Tsunade was a tall woman with big bosoms and long blond hair, which was now pulled back behind her into two ponytails. Her eyes were sparkling with intense fire, which meant that she wasn't in a good mood. She was wearing a business shirt with a matching blue skirt and blue high-heels. She walked over to her desk and sat down giving Gaara a glare after all she didn't approve of his smoking habit. "Panda-Chan, do you know why I called you here?"

"Because, you have a mission for me?" Gaara guessed and took the folder that Tsunade had handed out to him. "You are to get close to this man and guard him. White Dove will be working with you."

As if that was her cue Hinata Hyuuga walked in, she was dressed in a very lovely white dress. "I'm here lady Tsunade." She stated and took the folder from Gaara. The man in the folder was Naruto Uzamaki age 20 it was close to his birthday. He had spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was dressed in bright orange and was eating a bowl of ramen in the picture. The weird and noticeable aspect of Naruto was that he had markings on his face three red slashes on each cheek that made Hinata think of a fox. "Who is after him Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade sighed and gave them a dark look. "The Akatsuki, if you keep an eye on Naruto you can find out what they are up to now. They are seen as a drug mafia smuggling drugs in and out of the country but I'm sure that they are much more than that."

"The only problem is that we don't know what any of them look like. I've only seen one, his nickname was Tobi and he was wearing a mask."

"You two are my best agents; don't tell Spider or Canine I said that, they wouldn't be too happy with me. I am assured if anyone can protect Naruto and find out more about the Akatsuki you two can do it." Tsunade said taking a sip of her coffee and then turned to her assistant Shizune. "Lady Shizune escort them to the airport. Make sure they are not seen."

"Yes Lady Tsunade I know the drill."

Gaara and Hinata had to use code-names all the time in case someone had the place wired. To see in there with a camera was impossible as Shino AKA Spider created this unique program that scrambled the TV camera's signals. He was now working on a creation to prevent someone from tapping into the building.

Once they were on the plane they were safe and no one could tie them to Tsunade's operation. Gaara was searching his backpack for a book to read. "We have to act differently." Hinata nodded and motioned for the airplane waitress to serve them a drink. "I wonder why they want Naruto."

Hinata put her finger up to her lips to silence any further conversation on the subject. With her eyes she motioned to a man with blonde long hair that had been watching them. "A-any way I-I I say that we should v-visit m-moms gra-grave when we g-get t-to K-Konaha."

Gaara got the hint and then nodded. "Well we are staying with our Grandpa; the whole reason for this trip is to make sure that he is okay after all his only daughter our mother died."

"H-how c-can you b-be so c-callous?"

"It's called being left in boarding schools most our lives." Gaara stated taking the drink from the stewardess. "Honestly I can't believe that you can act so sad, it's not even like we knew our mom that well."

The blonde haired man seemed to grow bored listening to them and turned on his mp3 player yet they knew they couldn't just pick-up the previous conversation. Gaara knew that if they were being watched then it wasn't a good sign.

The plane landed in Konaha four hours later. Jiraya picked Hinata and Gaara up quickly heading for his place. The 

guy had a very small house and it had wires and hidden cameras everywhere that were connected to one huge surveillance machine. "Okay it is safe to talk." Jiraya said watching the cameras. Gaara and Hinata happened to notice one of those cameras in the hot springs where five naked girls were currently swimming. Hinata's mouth twitched and when Jiraya noticed that he chuckled. "It's not what you think...I have to make sure to watch every place within four miles of the place so no one gets me!"

Gaara sneered. "You are still a pervert Toad-boy. Now tell us about Uzamaki. He is the reason why we are here."

"Oh right!" Jiraya remarked motioning for them to sit down. "First of all I did a background check to find out a very interesting tidbit."

"We're listening." Hinata replied taking a sip of tea that the Pervert had offered her. "So spill we don't have all morning. We are moving into Naruto's college dorm tomorrow."

"Well you see no one knows who his parents are. They said Naruto was left inside the Catholic Church with a letter saying Protect Naruto Uzamaki. He was three years old and was wounded. There was a burn with weird symbols on it and gashes on his cheeks that as you guessed never healed. He was raised as an orphan in the church until he was ten years old and was adopted by a man named Iruka. Iruka brought him here and he has lived his life being bullied until he was in his last year of high school. He loves Ramen and Mountain Dew Code-Red. He also loves watching Horror movies and is in his second year of college and is majoring in Art."

"We know Iruka; he is the one that hired our agency. Any friends?"

"Well Gaara, hopefully you two will be his friends but he also has Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Ino. He also has a fiancée named Sakura Haruno." Jiraya said turning to face them. "He is spunky, hyperactive and yet intelligent. After observing him I still don't understand what it is that the Akatsuki want from him. He has never done drugs in his life and has a clean slate from what I've seen."

"Well, we think you for your help and we really must be going after all we have college to go too. Won't it be fun to go back to college Gaara?" Gaara just narrowed his eyes. "Oh come on the frat parties the girls, oh for you it would be the boys the dancing the games."

"I was never into the socializing that they want of you. I just did my work and graduated." Gaara replied taking out his communicating which was like a cell-phone yet only members of their group could listen in. He dialed a number and waited. "Yes is this Hawk and Crow."

"Yes what is it Panda."

"I want you two to do research into Naruto Uzamaki. Try to find out his background before he was left in the Catholic Church."

"You got it." Crow said making a clicking noise, which was obviously a puppet, he was working on. "We'll see what we can dig up...bye."

"Come on Hinata let's roll." Gaara said as the two walked out of the room pressing a button in the kitchen that made the wall to Jiraya's surveillance room close. "He would be in big trouble if the women at the Hot Springs new he were watching."

Hinata chuckled grabbing the car keys from her partner. "Oh really Panda what is wrong with looking? He isn't harming anyone."

"You both are perverts." Gaara remarked pulling on his seat belt and then lighting a cigarette. "I can't believe we have to go to college again. Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Apparently not. Oh and remember our cover." Hinata replied as she drove on. It took five minutes to get to Konaha University and ten minutes to find a damn parking spot. In this college they had dorm houses that you shared with a 

group of people and it happened to be co-ed. "I hope I get my own bathroom."

"Fat-chance there sister," Gaara said sliding out of the car and slamming it. "I just want a drink and a nice night of rest...at least ten minutes would do."

"Come on Gaara let's have fun." Hinata said tossing his suitcase to him as well as her own. "You're such a gentlemen offering to carry my suitcase."

Gaara glared at his partner but made no comment as they headed up to their dorm house. After all they had assumed their fake personalities when they stepped on the lawn. Gaara put his cigarette out. They knocked on the house door and were surprised when a man in green spandex opened the door. "Ah the house is gifted with two new youths to add to the power of the youthfulness of the house. I am Rock Lee, you may call me Lee together we shall conquer all that get in the way..."

"Shut up Lee," A girl with raven-black hair pulled into two buns said. "We are supposed to be leaving for a date. Let them in and let's go."

"Right away Ten-Ten." Lee said stepping aside. Hinata was hiding behind Gaara who just walked up to his room leaving Hinata downstairs to faint. He came back down to see Lee and Ten-Ten circled around Hinata. "Is she okay?"

"Always faints." Gaara remarked sitting down on the sofa as Naruto Uzamaki entered with his fiancée Sakura Haruno who was latched onto his arm. Gaara narrowed his eyes lighting a cigarette, he knew at once he didn't like the little bitch. There was something about her Aura that screamed out this was wrong.

"Oh we have new people to our dorm. Hey I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I'm going to be bigger than Michael Angelo or the other famous artists, believe it!"

"Gaara Sabaku."

"I-I-I am H-H-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata said opening her eyes and acting shaky she got up with the help of Ten-Ten. "I-I am s-s-sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Ten-Ten said patting her on the shoulder. "Why do you always faint?"

"Disease..." Gaara replied blowing out smoke. "Anemia."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lee said and got a determined look on his face. "I am going to be a doctor, do not worry Hinata I'll find you a cure for the flavor of Youth!" He said this with a mighty fist thrust in the air and then gave Hinata the thumbs up sign with a huge smile, his teeth sparkled. "It's a promise."

Ten-Ten glared. "Yeah what about taking me to breakfast huh?"

Lee took his girlfriend by the hand. "Well Hinata, Gaara it is nice to meet you both. I hope to see you later!"

"I'm glad those two are gone." Sakura replied sitting down on the sofa next to Gaara and motioning for Naruto to sit next to her. "They are too loud in the mornings."

"I agree." A chubby looking man replied chopping down on potato chips. "I'm hungry."

Naruto laughed. "You're always hungry. Hey Sakura it's time for your class."

Sakura looked at her watch and then kissed her fiancé on the cheek. "Thanks hun, you are so lucky your classes don't start until eight o'clock. You have a whole extra hour of free time."

Naruto leaned forward giving Sakura a big kiss. He swatted her ass on the way out. "Nice to meet you Gaara, 

Hinata."

"S-s-same to you-you." Hinata said and sat down on the recliner.

"That's my chair." A drawl low-toned voice announced they looked to see a man with a black high-ponytail. "Newbie's, what a drag." He said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"H-how m-many p-people live here?"

"You and Gaara, Me, Ino, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, and Lee." Naruto said flipping on the television. "Now it's a full hose. No one else will be able to move in here unless one of you is expelled or suspended. Me I'll never get in trouble believe it!"

"I suggest getting ready for your first class." Shikamaru said looking at the schedule Hinata left on the table. Professor Anko is really strict. Oh you have litature with Kakashi-sensei. He happens to be a nice guy." Shikamaru said looking down the list. "Oh and a bit of advice never, ever be late to Orachimaru's class. He's a bastard."

"I second that." Naruto stood up stretching. "It just so happens that my first class happens to be his. Well later guys."

Gaara walked upstairs and stepped into the shower turning the water as hot as he could stand it. He grabbed the soap and began to wash. It was going to be a long ass day.

Fin for now


	2. I spy with my eyes an evil plan

AN: Okay the second chapter is out, it is getting to the action part of the story. Please read and review. Corrective Criticism is always appreciated I am striving to make my stories better every time I write and hopefully as my stories progress so will I. Just no flames please. I tend to ignore them.

Warning: Mild cursing and just so you know there is a little homophobia in this chapter. Naruto in this story is in a town kind of like the town I was in where it was frowned upon and everyone just seemed to have a problem with it. I'm so glad I'm not there anymore. Don't worry though he will get together with Gaara all in due course

Disclaimer: My friend pointed out I didn't put one up for the first chapter although it really should be obvious that I don't own Naruto. Unfortunately. So I think that covers everything.

Chapter Two: I spy with my eyes an evil plan

Gaara was right the day was long especially with operation befriend Naruto Uzamaki. It didn't seem like it would be that hard to befriend the blonde but he was freaking talkative, he was either shoving food in his mouth or talking or humming. Gaara wanted to avoid him but it was lunch time now about the only time to talk to the blonde. "Hey, can I sit here?"

"Sure," Naruto said with a smile opening his cup of Ramen. "It looks like it might rain today. So Gaara where did you and your sister Hinata move from."

"A small town." Gaara replied cutting up his lasagna and looking at the sky. Oh how he wished he were anywhere else right now. Even hunting the terrorist Sai Mouto was better then this. He didn't have the right people skills to deal with this shit. "So how long have you been engaged."

Naruto's face turned dreamy as he looked at Gaara. "For Three months. We had dated for two weeks and then she said we should get married. I have been after her for years ever since we were in the sixth grade. What about you do you have any special lady?"

"No," Gaara replied calmly as to him it really shouldn't matter what sexual orientation he was so he stated honestly. "I'm Gay."

"Oh..." Naruto said moving his chair a few inches from Gaara which really pissed the red-head off. "Um...well I just remembered an assignment due soon. Um...bye."

Gaara watched him walk away with Narrowed eyes. Hinata sat down beside him opening her sandwich. "Man Gaara what have I told you about telling people you're homosexual?"

"I am not ashamed Hinata." Gaara stated evenly. "It's not my problem if he can't deal with it. Forget befriending him I can protect him without being friends. I can't stand people that want to judge others based on their sexual orientation that shouldn't matter."

Hinata sighed shaking her head. "It would be far easier if he trusted you. Oh Sakura freaks me out I don't trust her. She was telling her friend Ino that she was going to date him tonight and I think I'll go and watch him."

"Have fun."

"No, you have to come with me. It is our assignment to watch him not just mine."

"Fine." Gaara got up and without a backward glance to Hinata dumped his food in the trash. His appetite was diminished now. The rest of the day went smoothly except for Naruto avoiding him like he was the god-damn plague it wasn't just Naruto apparently he had told all his little friends who now avoided him while he was at the house.

If this was how it was going to go then he wanted to quit. It had only been a day but Gaara was already prepared to let the Akatsuki gang have their way with the blonde. He sighed sitting down on the sofa and turning on the television. Surprised that Shikamaru sat right down next to him. "Today was a drag..." He said looking over at the red-head. "Was it good for you?"

"Sucked."

"Shikamaru what are you doing over there?" Choji asked eying Gaara like he might rip the guys throat out which was exactly what Gaara wanted to do at the moment. "How 'bout we play video games upstairs."

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru stated looking Choji in the eyes. "My cousin is Gay so is Gaara big fucking deal."

Choji's face went red. "Um but Shikamaru what if he tries..."

"I _am _in the room you know." Gaara spoke giving Choji a death glare making the guy back up a few steps. "Don't worry I am not interested in any one in this town."

"So you got a boyfriend?" Choji asked somewhat relieved.

This was out of Character but Gaara wanted to see the fat mans' reaction. "No you interested big boy?" He batted his eyelashes making Choji dash upstairs like he was being chased by a bunch of angry wolves. "As if I'd be with him."

"Don't worry about them." Shikamaru patted Gaara on the shoulder. "They'll come around. I'm hungry what about you."

"A little..." Gaara replied watching Shikamaru order a pizza. "You are lazy aren't you."

Shikamaru grinned. "You just now noticed it? My motto is 'If it takes to much effort then forget about it.'"

"Interesting."

Hinata walked in waved to them. "H-hi Shikamaru, Hey Gaara, C-can you c-come with me t-to the l-library?"

"Sure after I eat some pizza." Hinata shook her head and sat down by Gaara. They ate pizza together and then left waving goodbye to Shikamaru. "Let's get this over with."

"You don't like Naruto do you?" Hinata asked and then chuckled at Gaara's expression she knew it was his sour one by the way the left side of his lips twitched downward. "I guess hearing his name upsets you. But hey he may be a good guy you just have to help him over his homophobia."

"I don't want to help him do anything." Gaara lit a cigarette and offered one to Hinata. "As far as I'm concerned the Akatsuki can have him."

"Gaara! I'm surprised at you...this is our mission, just think about the money we will get for completing it."

"Who the hell wants us to protect the blonde anyway."

"Iruka his adopted father is the one that is paying us." Hinata blew out smoke. "We should really stop this habit."

"I'll stop when I'm dead, or when I fall in love."

"Which means you'll quit when your dead."

The two reached the small restaurant of the Blue Lagoon which was large and was many different shades of blue with few green plants. They moved to a back row seat where they could spy on Naruto and Sakura but they still wouldn't be seen. Hinata had placed a bug on Naruto and now the two had a headphone in their ears to listen to the couple. They ordered a few drinks and waited for the oh so happy couple.

Sure enough soon the two walked in. Naruto wearing a bright orange tuxedo and Sakura wearing a red fancy dress that was short skirted. It had no sleeves and curved to show some of her cleavage. Gaara was disgusted but Hinata was looking at Sakura with lust in her eyes. It curdled Gaara's stomach. "Oh Naruto-kun..." Sakura said in a squeal like voice. "You are such a gentlemen! I mean this is so romantic."

"Anything for you babe..." Naruto replied going up to the person behind a podium. "Reservations for Uzamaki Naruto."

"Right this way sir..."

"Hey Hinata quit staring at Sakura," Gaara demanded moving his eyes in a different direction. "Look who is watching Naruto."

"I can't look at myself Gaara."

"Are the drinks making you loopy Hinata?" Gaara replied. "I meant over there."

He had motioned with his eyes two seats from Naruto the long blonde guy they had seen on the plan was there at the restaurant eating dinner with another red-head and both were watching Sakura and Naruto. Gaara bet they had one of them bugged as well. "Damn, I think they might be with the Akatsuki."

"That's what I've been thinking."

The date had turned out boring with Naruto talking about his exams and the fact that his new roommate Gaara was gay. Naruto didn't use nice words either. He actually thought Gaara might come in the room in the middle of the night to molest him. Sakura told him that he should keep his distance. Which had made Gaara even more irritated if he hadn't been working with the agency he might even help the gang catch the blonde.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Naruto said good night to Sakura with a kiss as Sakura said she was going to stay and wait for Ino to tell her all about the date. Hinata stood up looking at Gaara. "You stay here and watch Sakura, I'll go and watch Naruto."

Gaara gave a slight nod and turned his attention to Sakura. Good thing for him he was a good lip reader. He was rather upset when he saw a man that reminded him of Sai but he knew that it couldn't be, they didn't have the same aura. "Oh Sasuke-kun that was dreadful. I can't stand being with that blonde twerp. He keeps bugging me and I tell him I want to save myself for marriage."

Sasuke gave a humph in disbelieve. "Anyone who truly knows you knows otherwise."

"Oh Sasuke," Sakura said giving him a slight punch on the arm. "So when are you going to do it?"

"The Halloween dance, it is the perfect time. Lead Naruto out and we'll get him." Sasuke stated. "What is he going to dress like?"

"Oh that's easy," Sakura stated. "He'll be the only one wearing an orange and red superman outfit. I will be dressed as Lois Lane."

"Interesting," Sasuke stated. "Well you better get going before our target gets suspicious." When Sakura left, Sasuke walked over to the two men that had been watching Naruto. "Well the plan is in motion make sure that you show up."

"Of course we will, yeah." the blonde said. "Your brother would have our neck if we didn't un."

"Damn right Deidara."

Gaara didn't want to be spotted so he left silently and quickly walked home in the rain and actually crawling to his room to make it look like he had been home and asleep for awhile. Hinata was already in the room sitting on his bed. "I got news."

They used sign language to communicate in case Sakura had grown suspicious of them. Then Gaara went to sleep wishing that Halloween wasn't only a week away.

The next day Naruto and Gaara were forced to be together during a project which both wanted done quickly for different reasons of course. Once done Gaara had forced a trained mouse to eat a message to their boss Tsunade and sent him to Jiraya's house so that he wouldn't be seen communicating with the 'weird pervert man' which is what a lot of people called him.

Fin for now

So how did I do? Good, bad, is there any suggestions to make it better? As I stated earlier corrective criticism appreciated and flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter Three: A Shootout, A Name and A

AN: Hey what's up

**AN: Hey what's up? Here is another chapter. Please read and review! Let me know what you think but please no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto**

**Warning! Yaoi which means boy loving boy and Yuri meaning girl loving girl, also minor cursing in this chapter.**

**Chapter Three: A Shootout, A Name and Attempted Drowning**

Naruto was in a very good mood. Today was the Halloween Party and He had made sure to spend hours making sure he looked dress right. He had replaced the Blue with Orange and the red with blue. So now he looked like a very bright Super Man. He couldn't wait to see Sakura wearing her Lois Lane outfit she had showed it before and it had a very short skirt. Naruto was hoping he could sneak a peek.

"Tonight is the night believe it!" Naruto shouted to his reflection. He had combed his hair but unfortunately the spiky hair had refused to lay flat. He finally gave up on it turning to leave when he felt an arm wrap around him...a muscular one that he knew wasn't Sakura's. He tried to scream but some kind of cloth had been forced around his mouth preventing it. He fought his attacker with all his might but eventually had to breathe and when he did, he began to get extremely light-headed. He fought trying to get a hold of his assailant and only managed to scratch Gaara's arm. He finally went limp and hung loosely in Gaara's arms that dropped him on the bed and began to undress him. He tossed the costume over to Hinata and redressed the blonde in blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Have him where this." Hinata said handing a cap to Gaara. "It will make him less noticeable. Now I'm off for my date with Sakura, believe it!"

The last sentence was said in the exact same voice as Naruto's. Hinata's specialty was imitating people and now she put on the wig she created and looked like a clone of the blonde. "We'll meet you at Jiraya's try to get information from them."

Hinata nodded and bounced down the stairs. "Sakura-Chan you look beautiful believe it!"

"Thanks Naruto," Sakura said in an overly sweet tone. "Let's go."

Out the door they went. Gaara waited until their car was gone and picked up the blonde turning to head out the door but stopped seeing a familiar guy leaning against the door. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Shikamaru stated not really seeming to be scared. "I saw Hinata leave dressed as Naruto, you want her to get information from someone, and you're going to meet at a hermit's house. I assume you're either a kidnapper or a secret agent."

"Smart kid." Gaara stated simply his eyes narrowing down. "I don't have much time for this shit, we need to get him to Jiraya's house and we need to do it now. A gang called the Akatsuki is after him."

Shikamaru looked taken aback. "Well if you're going to go you need a faster car, so we'll go in mine. Just give me the directions."

Gaara nodded knowing that the facts about him and Hinata were already known to Shikamaru and that Tsunade wouldn't take it very well. They put him in the backseat of the sports car and then Shikamaru got in the drivers seat. "Drive to Monroe and then take a left turn." Shikamaru started up the car and sped away. The first ten minutes were fine until Gaara noticed they were being trailed. "Shikamaru do you think we can lose those men?"

"I believe we can." He said pressing his foot on the gas.

"Damn were losing them." A disgruntled Hidan said putting one hand around his cross dangling from his neck. "My Lord joshin help us to capture are prey."

His partner chuckled. "Your lord isn't going to help us." Kakuza said popping the dashboard and pulling out a gun. "If we want to catch them we're going to have to do it the good old fashioned way."

"Damn it." Gaara said as he heard a gunshot. "They're aiming at us."

Gaara had pulled out his own gun and shot back unaware that Naruto had woke up in the backseat. The blonde had a huge headache now and felt extremely groggy. Some of it went away when he looked up to see Gaara cursing and Shikamaru driving the car. "Shikamaru? You helped? You are going to help Gaara butt rape me!"

"Give it a rest already," Gaara said looking at the blonde's terrified face as the guy had seen his gun. "I'm not interested in you like that okay. I'll explain later. Duck down."

Naruto was pushed down and he heard a load bang along with glass shattering. The back window of the car was shattered now and Naruto was covered in it. Gaara had been scraped with a few of the shards. "Are you okay Shikamaru, what about you Naruto?"

Naruto felt his lower lip tremble. "What's going on?"

"We'll explain later." Shikamaru stated looking over at Gaara. "You'll find some more ammunition under the passenger seat."

"Thanks." Gaara said reaching underneath his seat and reloading his weapon to fire upon the white van behind them. "This is getting interesting."

Meanwhile:

Hinata yawned drinking some punch and handing another glass to Sakura. "Everyone seems to be having a good-time."

"Yeah do you want to dance Naruto?"

"No thank you."

"Well, how about we go for a nice walk?" Sakura said raising her eyebrows in a seductive way. "We can have some privacy."

"That sounds more like it!" Hinata said following the girl outside where they began to walk side by side. "Hey Sakura there was something that I've been wondering about."

"Wow Naruto you actually sound serious..."

"Yeah, I was just wondering...I mean for years I tried to get you to go out with me and you've always said now and then suddenly it was a yes. What made you change you're mind was it my devilish charm?"

Sakura laughed her face turning into a scowl. "No Naruto, to tell you the truth spending a day with you is like being stuck in a cage with poisonous snakes, no I take that back. I'd take the poisonous snakes over you. I actually did it for my _real _boyfriend Sasuke."

Hinata made sure that she looked hurt. "But Sakura, Sasuke has been gone for months."

"No, he came back six months ago he's just been in hiding. You see the Akatsuki want you."

"That's enough." A dark voice said. Hinata turned to see Itachi and Sasuke. "Good job little brother. She brought the prey to us."

Hinata felt her hands get grabbed roughly and looked up to see Kisame. He tied here hands around her back while she cursed in Naruto's voice. "Oh please Dobe, you don't think she'd actually be interested in you." Sasuke said giving Sakura a hug and then hitting her behind the head causing the girl to pass out. "I'll take care of Sakura; I'll meet you at the Blue Lagoon Inn."

Itachi nodded grabbing Hinata's arm none too gently and yanking her into the black limousine. Hinata glared at the people who were holding her hostage and began to work on her plan on getting information, she had to work quickly though because she had made up her mind to save Sakura whom she was sure that Sasuke would kill. "What the hell do you want with me, what's Sasuke going to do with my woman!"

"She isn't your woman." Kisame stated. "She just used you for Sasuke's affection. She should have been more careful because he is going to kill her."

"Why what did she do?" Hinata asked angrily. "What do you want with me? I'll do anything but please don't let him kill her."

"Very well," Itachi said. "We want the vault number to your father Minato's account."

"Huh? My father's name is Iruka."

"We're talking about your real father."

Hinata new that time was running a bit short she decided this was enough information from them and laughed. It was a girl's laugh. "Well you can't tie a decent not Kisame."

"What?"

She untied herself and smacked Kisame hard immediately grabbing the gun from Itachi as quick as he pulled it. "Bye" she said opening the limousine and jumped out rolling in the grass that was on the side of the road. She got up and began running in the opposite direction where Sasuke was going to kill Sakura. She picked up her cell-phone dialing a number.

"Hello?" she heard a yawn.

"Great way to treat you're cousin."

"Listen Hawk, in case I die out here they want some kind of combination for Naruto's real fathers' vault. They called him Minato. That's all I know." Hinata stated snapping the cell-phone shut. "Please don't let Sakura be killed."

Itachi had ordered they let the little spy go and report back to their boss. The mission was going to be a lot harder now that they knew they had some agents protecting the little blonde bastard. "Don't worry," Itachi stated calmly on their way to meet with the leader. "We we'll get what we want."

Hinata was panting when she got back to the college lake. Sasuke had Sakura underwater, Hinata didn't think as she grabbed her gun and shot at Sasuke and seen him go under. Sakura came up from the water gasping for air. Hinata was already in the water carrying Sakura out. "We need a car where they can't spot us."

"Naruto?"

"No," Hinata said taking off her wig and the contacts out. "I'm Hinata."

"But you're not stuttering."

"No, I'm an agent we we're spying on you the other day and thus we knew of you're planning to get Naruto captured. He could've been killed."

"They said they wouldn't kill him." Sakura stated now shivering as Hinata was pulling them to the parking lot. "They said they just needed some information something to do with his father Minato Namikaze."

"Well at least we know his full name now." Hinata said picking the lock on an old Ford Truck. "Get in." She shoved Sakura In and went to the drivers' side. I hope Gaara is doing well."

Sasuke cursed gasping and stumbling onto the lake to dress his wound. "I take it you weren't successful un,"

Sasuke looked up to see Deidara. "Shut up and get me out of here. We've got some kind of agents protecting the dobe."

"Yes I figured that out." Sasori said running a hand through his red hair. "Itachi just gave us a ring and told us to get out and help you."

"Mark my words those fucking agents," Sasuke spat bitterly "they we'll die."

Finn for now


	4. Discussion finally reaches a decission

**AN: **Thank you for reviewing. It was nice to hear what you had to say. I am finally done with this story whew...well it isn't all posted yet but now I have to re-read and edit. I am afraid of people so I'm afraid the only beta I have is my best friend.

Disclaimer: I really don't own this and I don't see the point in putting it up in every chapter but (shrug) if that is what they want me to do.

Please read and review.

**Chapter Four: Discussion finally reaches a decision**

"Damn they're hot on our trail." Gaara grumbled under his breath. Shooting once again at the white van, his cell-phone beeped and he looked down to see a text message.

Panda,

Get Naruto safely to the safe-house.

We'll get rid of the followers.

Crow.

"Good. Crow is helping out, just drive straight and take the first left." Gaara said. Naruto was afraid to even look up and when he did he saw a red Mercedes with three people in it. The driver looked calm and collected hiding his eyes with sunglasses and even his face with a weird shirt. In the back were two people one with the weirdest hairstyle he had ever seen. Two short pony-tails on top and two on the bottom. She was holding up a regular pistol and shot at them while the weird man in a full body black suit and face paint loaded what looked like a bazooka. "Damn, I should've known he'd bring that machine with him, when is he going to learn not to call attention to himself."

"Take this you son of a bitch!" He yelled and shot the Bazooka at them. "Die!"

"Oh shit!" Hidan said.

Then Naruto saw the white van exploding. "Eep! what the hell is going on?"

"Like I told you before Uzamaki, we we'll explain later. Okay Shikamaru we stop here you have to wreck your car to get them off our back." Shikamaru looked at Gaara like he had said the world was ending. Gaara gave off on aggravated sigh and put his fingers up to the temples off his forehead. "Trust me, it is the only way we have to go through the forest to the safe house."

Shikamaru seemed to debate on whether he should destroy his car or defy Gaara. He gave a defeated groan and glowered at the man. "You _owe _me big time."

"Yeah I know," Gaara replied already out the car and dragging the blonde out by the arm. "Come one Naruto. If you want to know what this is all about we have to get to the safe-house."

Naruto pulled his arm away rubbing the red-mark Gaara had left on him. "I'll walk without your help thanks." He was suddenly quiet not believing his luck, it seemed to him there were people after him and he had no idea why. They trudged through the forest for thirty minutes to get to the safe-house. Gaara led him in already seeing Jiraya sitting comfortably at the huge monitor which even showed them in the house. "Who the heck is he?" Naruto said his mouth dropping open when he realized that each of the squares on the guys monitor were places in Konoha. "You've got the whole town bugged!"

Jiraya yawned. "My name is Jiraya kid and I'm a secret agent. So is Gaara, I didn't think you'd bring an outsider in but he's been doing his homework. That degree will defiantly be his he may even join your agency Gaara."

"No, he is too lazy." Gaara stated pushing Naruto on the sofa and sitting across from him in a comfortable recliner. "While we wait I will answer questions that you may have."

"So you're not going to butt rape me?"

Gaara scowled. "Damn let that go already you got the wrong idea. I am an agent that was hired to protect you other wise I'd have let them get you by now."

"What! You'd let them take me?" Naruto asked sounding angry. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You walked around with some idiotic idea in your head that just because I'm gay I want you and all your boy pals too. Not every Gay man wants every mans rump." Gaara stated folding his arms. He was already getting a migraine. "Any other questions you want to ask?"

"Who are those people?"

"Finally a decent question," Gaara replied looking down at him. "They are a Gang more like a drug mafia. Not much is known about them."

"Ah Hinata and Sakura or within five miles of the safe house." Jiraya said looking at the monitor. "Hey Naruto did you know that Sakura was with you only to have you kidnapped." Naruto folded his arms and looked at Jiraya in disgust. "I know you don't believe me put this tape into the VCR."

Gaara took the small tape from Jiraya and popped it in. It was in the restaurant with Naruto and Sakura. Naruto watched with wide eyes listening to the harsh words of his supposed fiancé. It cut him like a knife to say the least especially when she was agreeing to help Sasuke get a hold of him. He sighed looking up at the ceiling holding back his tears.

Meanwhile Sakura was shivering wondering how Hinata wasn't even acting cold. Both of them were wet and the wind was making Sakura shiver. "H-how much l-longer?" Sakura asked with chattering teeth.

"Soon, and when we get there you should apologize to Naruto."

"Oh God Naruto is there?" Sakura said looking worried; she had thought Naruto would never find out about her betrayal. "I'm going home."

Hinata grabbed Sakura's hand preventing her from moving. "I think not," she said in a tone that suggested that conversation was over with. "If you do go home the Akatsuki will try and kill you since you've gotten involved."

Sakura looked over at Hinata frightened. She didn't want to go with them. "I can't face Naruto. I may think he is overly annoying but Naruto is a good kid. What I did wasn't right I was too wrapped up in Sasuke to think clearly. What if Naruto doesn't forgive me?"

"Then he doesn't forgive you." Hinata stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "The important thing is that you apologized and you meant it. I think in time he might rekindle the friendship you two had before this. Provided he doesn't get captured by the Akatsuki."

Hinata had dragged Sakura to the safe-house and watched as Jiraya opened the door for them to step in. Naruto glared at Sakura and then seemed to grow fascinated by the designs on the wall. Shikamaru had lied down next to Hinata and was now sleeping soundly. Gaara was sipping tea and didn't even look at them and after a long moment of silence that seemed to only stretch Sakura had broken it. "So what do we do now? I'm so sorry Naruto I um…"

"You don't have to say anything Sakura, I know about your plan to have the Akatsuki abduct me. I must say Sakura that it is _real nice _to pretend to love me just because Sasuke asked you too. I should of known what a bitch you were." Naruto replied and looked Sakura straight in her eyes. "Don't ask for any forgiveness Sakura because I am not ready to forgive and I doubt I will ever be."

"Understood," Sakura said faintly and sat on a chair next to Hinata. If she knew that she would ever be facing Naruto again she never would've agreed with Sasuke's plans in the first place. Now she was made to look like the bad girl.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto repeated Sakura's earlier question to Gaara. "I mean just yesterday I was a normal guy going through college and now I am on the run and I don't even know why."

"Apparently," Hinata spoke taking tea from Jiraya. "They want the number to your real father's vault. His name was Minato Namekazi."

Naruto blinked a few times. "How am I supposed to remember that far back?" He shook his head. "I don't remember anything about my real parents and why do they want the number for his vault?"

"Apparently he has got a lot of money," Hinata looked thoughtful. "But the Akatsuki have enough money so I think that it might be something more."

"I agree but until we find out we have to keep Naruto safe. It looks like they will go through any means to get what they want." Gaara replied looking at Naruto who was still moping since Sakura had walked in. The phone rang and Gaara picked it up. "Hello Crow, it's about time did you find out anything…yeah…" he sat in silence listening to the phone for a total of ten minutes before replying. "I think that could work out. Keep looking, thanks."

"So what was that about?" Hinata asked. "Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah Minato was living in a town called Red Salt California so that is where we are headed to." Gaara spoke frankly looking at Naruto. "You _will _be going with us to see what we can find out. Maybe then we can figure out what this group is up to and you might remember something."

"You're going to force me to go aren't you?" Naruto folded his arms glumly. "Why can't I just stay here? I have a college degree to work on."

Shikamaru answered him. "Well you see Naruto it won't be that easy. The Akatsuki want you and to assure you're safety it is best you go along with us."

"You're going to?"

Shikamaru nodded. "I have to so that I can make sure you are safe, besides now that they know I helped my life is in danger, what a drag."

Jiraiya clapped his hands together looking delighted. "Great this settles things you will leave first thing in the morning I suggest you all get some sleep."

End for now


	5. Panic sweeps the Plane a narrow escape

**AN: What's up people! How are you and how was your Halloween? Mine was splendid I went trick or treating with my niece and nephew. They got a lot of candy thank goodness I didn't have to watch them all night as they were extremely hyper from sugar. Well here is another chapter and I hope you do review tell me what you like and what you don't. Oh in this story I made Gaara a year older then Naruto. Well anyway…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Thanks to the reviewers**

**Sailor Yin**

**My Pet Gaara**

**Bonnenuit**

**TheWoLfX01386**

**Chapter five: Panic sweeps the Plane a narrow escape**

Naruto woke up with a nasty headache not looking forward to the trip ahead. He didn't want to know about his father, what if he had been a bad man? He glared at Gaara who was already awake with coffee in his hand and a book in the other. It didn't even look like Gaara had moved from the chair. "Did you sleep in that chair?"

"No," Gaara stated. "I have insomnia so it is rare when I do sleep. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh come on Gaara," Hinata said from the kitchen. She was cooking fried eggs, bacon and making toast. "At least we need some breakfast."

"Fine, the longer we take the easier it will be for the Akatsuki to track us down."

"I agree," Jiraya handed Gaara some silver keys. "This goes to my black car, don't worry it doesn't stand out much."

"Thank you pervert." Hinata smiled handing him a plate of food. "Are you going with us?"

"Nope," Jiraya replied with an evil glint in his eyes. "Someone has to be here to hold down the fort."

Shikamaru yawned taking a plate from Hinata and sitting down next to Naruto. "Sakura can't go with us; she has no skills and would hinder us. Naruto will hinder us already and who's to say that she won't turn on us again."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "We can't just leave her here; even in protective custody the Akatsuki will find a way to get her. I will put myself as the sole-protector of Sakura none of you will be responsible. At least let her stay until we get to the base."

"We can't go back for a long time Hinata, but have it your way." Gaara stated tossing the plate into the sink. "I suggest we get moving."

The group headed to the black car with Shikamaru as the driver. "How are we going to get to Red Salt California anyway?" Naruto asked stretching a bit. Gaara didn't say anything just held up a few airplane tickets which made his mouth drop wide open. "When did you get those?"

"We have our connections." Hinata replied.

**MEANWHILE**

"You let them get away!" The leaders' voice boomed in anger, he sighed trying to calm down as there was nothing they could do in the present situation. He had relied on Kakuza and Hidan as a back-up in case the plan went sour apparently the agents had extra help and some maniac had blown the van up with a bazooka. It was amazing that his two workers didn't die in the explosion. "This is going to make matters much more difficult."

"Sorry boss," Hidan said stitching his partners arm back together. "I wish we knew where they are going to."

Sasuke sat down next to Hidan with a huge smirk on his face. "It just so happens I do know. I got a phone call."

"Don't tell me that girl still trust you." Kakuza said with a raised eyebrow. "After you tried to drown her."

"Sasuke is a good actor and has her wrapped around his finger." Itachi simply stated. "Her mind is naive and easy to manipulate. So where are they going Otouto-Kun."

"They think that she feels guilty and she won't do it again so we have her as a spy. We have Hinata to thank for that. She says they are heading to the Konaha Airportgoing to Red Salt California." Sasuke looked pleased with himself. "I say we should ambush them on the plane when there is no chance for escape."

"Good idea," Tobi the leader said with a smirk under his mask. "However they've already seen you guys, we need another group. I think I will send Konan and Pein for this one. Itachi and Sasuke you need to get another plane out to Red Salt, Sasuke meet up with Sakura and reaffirm her belief that you care." Sasuke scrunched his nose and Itachi looked furious. They wouldn't deny the leader so they just bowed their heads and headed out the door. "No one escapes the Akatsuki."

**Konaha Express Air-Plane 10:30 am.**

"I'm bored," Naruto said looking out the window at the clouds that they were flying above. "What exactly are we going to do in Red Salt anyway?"

"Look up old friends of Minato. We got a picture of Minato with a few people; two are dead however there is still Suratobi and Senju." Hinata replied. "They might have information on what Minato was to the Akatsuki."

"Whatever," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why can't I just go to a different country, have a different name and lead a normal life."

"It doesn't work that way," Gaara stated his sea-green eyes locked on the blonde's blue eyes. "You see no one escapes once the Akatsuki marked them. No one but you so far and I intend to keep you from them. If worse comes to worse we might just have to kill them."

Naruto looked away not able to bare the penetrating gaze of Gaara. "Just how old are you anyway?"

"I'm 25 a year older then you." Gaara stated and couldn't help but snicker at the shocked look on Naruto's face. "I look young for my age and I'm short, a lot of times it works to my advantage though. I've been in the detective business since I was sixteen as my father tried all of his children for that kind of work."

"Do you like the work?" Naruto asked fluffing a pillow behind him. "Are do you do it because of your father."

Gaara's left eye twitched. "I would actually like to become a veterinarian and am currently working on a degree through the internet. I would like to set up a clinic so that people could actually make small payments for things like surgery and medication. So many animals die or they are neglected because their families cannot afford to help them. My clinic would save a lot of animals."

"Not me," Hinata replied with a yawn. "This business is my life the very thing I live and breathe for."

Naruto hated planes, he had never been on one but one thing was sure. He never wished to do such a thing again. He didn't have anything to do as his stuff was still in his college house. He wondered if his roommates missed him and Shikamaru. He looked over to Shikamaru who seemed very content and was sleeping of all things.

Naruto unfastened his seatbelt and stood up but was quickly grabbed by Gaara. "Where are you going?"

"To take a leak,"

"I'll go with you."

Naruto looked at Gaara in disbelieve. "Honestly Gaara do you really think anything is going to happen to me when I'm in the bathroom on a plan one thousand feet in the air?" Naruto shook his head. "I can't go with you there. Shesh don't worry so much."

Gaara watched him leave with narrowed eyes and then turned his attention to Sakura who was fiddling with her fingers. He still didn't trust her and wondered how long Hinata was going to crush on a girl like that.

Naruto yawned pulling up his zipper and heading out the door when a hand grabbed him around the waist. It was like de ja 'vu reminding him of when Gaara had pulled the same thing. He didn't want the cloth to knock him out again so thinking quickly he ducked and rammed his elbow as hard as he could into the person behind him.

"You are going to regret that." A man said punching Naruto across the face. He had dark hair and weird eyes that looked like spirals. "Just come with us peaceful and no one will get hurt on this plane."

"You're from the Akatsuki!" Naruto declared.

"Correct," The guy replied trying to go for Naruto again.

A gunshot was heard throughout the plane and created a panic. They looked to see Gaara and Shikamaru with guns in their hands. "Leave Naruto alone,"

"If you won't come willingly we will do it the hard way." He replied dashing quickly into the cockpit and cursing. His partner Konan didn't seem a bit surprised that he wasn't able to just grab the blonde. "I take it that you had no luck."

"Really what was your first clue?" Pein asked with a growl. "We need the knock out gas. Place it in with the oxygen."

Konan nodded. "I told you my plan would work better. You just like the struggle."

"Just do it."

"This isn't good they are in the cockpit." Gaara said over the screams of panicked passengers. "Every body shut up or I'll shoot every one of you."

Everyone seemed to listen. Hinata chuckled and patted Gaara on the shoulder. "You sure have away with words Gaara."

"I think we should wear masks. If they weren't able to take Naruto by force they will attempt something else."

"Crap," Hinata shook her head at Shikamaru. "It's a good thing I brought some. I'll get them now."

Naruto looked confused. "What exactly are they going to do?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Explaining this to you is going to be a pain. To put it simply they are going to put something into the air that will knock us all out."

"Then they'll be free to get you." Hinata replied handing masks out. Sakura looked really worried and Hinata wanting to comfort her rubbed her shoulders. "Don't worry Sakura we are top agents and we will find a way out of here."

"We'll have to bust the door open and use parachutes."

Naruto glared. "They don't have any."

Hinata chuckled. "Do you really think we would come unprepared for this? Okay we are going to go down to the luggage room and bust a door down there. That way it won't hurt the people on board. I say in this order Naruto will go with Gaara, Sakura with me and Shikamaru by himself."

"What a drag," Shikamaru said leading the way to the storage room. "I doubt the passengers will like it when they see the luggage missing." He looked a bit woozy. "Put the masks on. They just released the stuff into the air. How they got it down here is a mystery."

"They must really want me." Naruto said with a small pout feeling a bit dizzy. He didn't like Gaara strapping him with the parachute. He was in front of Gaara and it just felt weird to him. Shikamaru managed to open the door sending in waves of wind knocking luggage from the sky. Shikamaru motioned for Hinata and Sakura to jump, and then Naruto and Gaara. "No, it's high what if we go splat!"

"We are not going to go splat." Gaara replied crossly. "Now get move your ass with me." Naruto seemed to freeze and Gaara growing impatient did the jump for both of them. Naruto screamed as they headed down.

The air blowing around him as they spiraled to the ground was frigid on his face. He was scared and was sure they were going to die. He closed his eyes hoping that the splat would be painless. But then they stopped dropping so quickly. Naruto opened his eyes to see that Gaara had released the parachute and now they were going to make a smooth landing.

Hinata and Sakura were already unhooked and looking around to discover they had landed in a football field of a local high school wherever they were. "I am going to look for a car." Hinata said giving Sakura a look of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I will be, just get us that vehicle."

Sakura had been about to text Sasuke when she saw Gaara and Naruto land. She cursed her luck and put her cell phone back in her pack, running over to them. It appeared that Naruto's legs gave out causing them to fall over with Gaara on top and Naruto's face in the dirt. "Oh my gosh Naruto are you okay?"

"Like you care," Naruto muttered trying to push himself off the dirt. "Gaara can you unhook this thing already!"

Five minutes later the small group was heading to Red Salt in a stolen vehicle. Hinata made a pit stop to spray paint some of it to make it look different; she had also replaced the license with her own license plates. Naruto was shocked with how well the agents were prepared.

"You know," Naruto took a bite of a cheeseburger they had gotten from McDonald's and sipped on his coke before continuing. "We're like far away from Red Salt believe it! So how are we going to get there?"

Gaara who had been looking down at his cell-phone sighed. "It will take us at least twenty hours to drive there, so I suggest we get a motel in the next town. We can head out in the morning and take turns driving."

"We don't have much money only enough for two rooms,"

"I have enough to get myself a room." Shikamaru stated. "That means Hinata and Sakura in one room and Gaara and Naruto in another."

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head nearly as if he heard aliens were attacking and taking over the world. "No, I don't want to share a room with him. Can't I bunk with you Shikamaru?"

"No, I am not an agent like they are. I do not want to be responsible if you get yourself caught."

Naruto folded his arms and looked out the window planning to give them the silent treatment.

MEANWHILE

Itachi and Sasuke had already reached Red Salt California and were in a suit of the motel room. Wondering why Sakura hadn't called them yet. That was when the room door was opened and Konan walked in while her partner fumed from behind her. "We failed!"

Konan sighed sitting down across from Itachi. "They escaped through one of the luggage rooms. We managed to get out before anyone could catch us. The people were just starting to wake up."

"Great so the police are going to be in on this too." Pein cracked open a beer before sitting down. "I want to kill the blond forget the vault."

Itachi gave him a stern look but didn't seem overly concerned. "The police are nothing to worry about. They have too much to deal with as it is and besides Tobi has connections with several 'crooked' cops so we don't have to worry. However getting the blond is becoming a bit more frustrating then I had initially thought. I think it is about time I create another plan as yours have failed."

"All hail Itachi Uchiha the super genius of the Akatsuki." Pein made the sarcastic remark while rolling his weird eyes. "What makes you think your plan will work when ours did not."

"I'm smarter then you." Itachi then turned to Sasuke. "Otouto-kun I'll be heading to the store. Call me if our little spy gets in contact with you. I would love to see what they are up too."

Fin For now


	6. Arriving At Red Salt to find him dead

**AN: What's up everybody and here is another chapter installment of Operation Naruto. **

**Thanks to **

**My Pet Gaara: Yeah well Naruto is going to have to make up for that attitude. (And his attitude really pisses me off too.)**

**LykainionX3****: Yeah I've seen that you changed your name. Hinata is kind of blind sighted when she has a crush but will find out eventually. **

**BonneNuit: They are professionals but Hinata was blind to Sakura and has a crush she'll pay for her choices wither for good or bad…who knows?**

**Thanks for your reviews and without further ado on to this chapter.**

**Chapter Six: Arriving At Red Salt to find him dead**

Naruto was in a terrible mood by the time they got to the motel because after Sakura, Shikamaru and Hinata got signed in they found out they only had rooms with a single bed. Naruto grumbled to himself as he followed Gaara up to the bedroom. "You can sleep on the floor."

Gaara was sick of Naruto's attitude and fixed him with a glare sitting on the bed and flipping on the television. "I think not. You can either sleep here," Gaara pointed to the spot on the bed next to him. "Or you can go to sleep on the floor. It matters not to me."

Naruto looked wide-eyed at Gaara. "But what if you try to…"

"Try to what?" Gaara asked with his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. "I've put up with your nasty attitude and I'm sick of it. I'm about ready to shoot you, then the Akatsuki won't get what they want and you will be out of my hair."

"I'm sorry I just don't want you kissing me or something."

"Don't flatter yourself Naruto. I don't go for straight homophobic assholes like you."

Naruto sat down on the bed beside Gaara looking at the television which was playing Saw 2 he didn't really pay attention because for some reason what Gaara had said hurt. He heard Gaara mumble something and looked up at the red-head in confusion. "What was that?"

"I have to wonder."

"What?"

"I wonder if you're in denial." Gaara said bluntly causing Naruto to blush the blonde looked ready to punch Gaara giving the man a bit of satisfaction to know he was getting under Narutos' skin just like the blonde had been doing to him. "Normally the men who have trouble accepting that they are gay are the ones who are the most derogatory about it. So how far did you get with a woman anyway?"

Naruto glared this man had just called him gay! He wanted to beat the bloody crap out of him. "I've gone far enough." Gaara then did the most shocking thing. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips then pulled away looking satisfied. "What the hell!"

"You should be quiet some people are actually trying to sleep."

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"You keep going on about how I'm going to touch you so I kissed you. You seem to want me bad enough."

"I don't want you!" Naruto roared grabbing the top blanket and moving to the floor. "Don't even think about touching me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Gaara replied smirking as a woman on the TV screamed.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed thankful that Hinata was finally sleeping. She had sent a text message to Sasuke and was now making her way to room 121 she knocked on the door twice and Sasuke opened the door giving her a very charming smile. "Sakura my dear please come in."

Sakura walked in shuffling her feet and looking a bit nervous. "Sasuke…why did you try and drowned me?"

Sasuke shut the door and leaned against it watching Sakura his distaste for her growing. He had wanted her dead, and his only regret is the agent had to go and save her like that. However as Itachi put it, they were now able to use Sakura to their advantage. "I was pretending. I already knew that girl was going to save you so I didn't have to worry. Now you can help us capture Naruto. We aren't going to try it tonight they put him with that insomniac."

"You know about Gaara?"

"We have our sources dear Sakura." Sasuke said and pulled her into a hug he cringed when she clinged on him. It was repulsive to him especially knowing how stupid the girl was. He hated stupid, clingy and back-stabbing people and that was just the kind of girl this Haruno was. He tilted her chin up and gave her a deep kiss. Then pulled away quickly, "You should go now."

"But Sasuke, I was thinking that maybe we could…" Sakura was saying while she started to undo the buttons on her shirt. "Make the most of our time together."

Sasuke gave a fake look of disappointment. "I would love nothing better than that Sakura but we can't do that here. Not yet. They don't sleep for long and you don't want them to discover that you are gone do you? If they find out we lose our greatest spy. They'll kill you."

Sakura looked up at him with a sigh buttoning up her shirt. "I'm so frustrated, I want you now Sasuke."

"I want you too," Sasuke assured her kissing her lightly again. "But we have to wait. Once we get Naruto and this is all over we can move away remember? We will live in a nice house with a white picket fence and have two children."

"Oh Sasuke," Sakura whispered clinging to him. "I love you."

"I love you too Sakura." Sasuke whispered kissing her again. "Now go before they find out. I'll be thinking about you."

"So will I," Sakura stated walking out of the door.

Sasuke looked at the closed door in disgust when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Why couldn't you be the one to seduce her Aniki?"

Itachi smirked and whispered in Sasuke's ears enjoying the shiver that went through the younger man. "You wouldn't let me. You are quite jealous Sasuke."

Sasuke turned in Itachi's arms giving his brother a light kiss on the lips. "Itachi, I love you. Take away the disgust she made me feel."

"Quit demanding aren't you." Itachi said with a chuckle already removing Sasuke's shirt and leading him to the bed.

Shikamaru had just got back from smoking (they didn't allow that in the hotel) and frowned as he watched Sakura head back into her room wondering where she had gone and why. He was guessing that she went to see Sasuke. But if they were in the building why didn't they try to capture Naruto? His brain as usual kept him awake as he analyzed the situation that he was in. He would make sure that Hinata and Gaara were aware of Sakura's little step-out in the middle of the night. He hummed to himself as he walked into his own room.

Naruto was having trouble sleeping himself; he frowned touching his lips lightly with his hand and looking over at Gaara who looked like he was sleeping peacefully, however with insomnia Gaara could be pretending. Naruto was ruffled and highly upset…he wasn't gay he couldn't be. Naruto thought about that time in the third grade when he had kissed a guy on a dare, it wasn't that bad. Then he had found out that being gay was wrong he was told so. So he went for chicks. His first crush had been Sakura but if he was really honest he had really liked that guy he had kissed. He wasn't gay maybe bisexual…the thought alone shocked him and he looked over at Gaara frowning.

Gaara looked kind of cute with his eyes shot and his hands folded on his chest. His hair looked soft and his lips… "God, Naruto don't think like that!" Naruto chided to his mind. Damn Gaara for kissing him. Naruto realized with horror that he actually liked it. He stared at the clock reading 4 am and yawned closing his eyes and was sure that he wasn't going to get sleep at all.

The next day Gaara was in a foul mood. It took him half an hour to wake Naruto up. Then the stupid brat had to take an hour getting ready causing them to get behind there schedule. Gaara frowned as the blonde stepped out of the bathroom with his usually spiky hair down in his face…he did kind of look cute but that didn't change the fact that Naruto was a jerk. "It took you long enough."

"Oh shut up," Naruto said with a yawn. "Can we get breakfast Gaara, I'm really hungry."

"First you tell me to shut up and then you ask for food. You have got to be the rudest punk I've ever met." Gaara stated folding his arms. "Hinata already bought food and now we are all ready to go. We've been waiting on you. We're leaving now."

Naruto followed Gaara grumbling under his breath and getting into the stolen vehicle. Hinata was taking the first shift driving. Shikamaru and Gaara began talking low under their breath. Sakura got in handing Naruto a take out box filled with eggs, bacon and toast. "I know you like ramen noodles but they didn't have stuff like that at the restaurant."

"This is fine, thanks." Naruto said as Hinata started the car.

One hour passed….

Three hours passed…

Ten hours passed…

Finally nineteen hours passed…

They entered a small town by the ocean with a sign that read 'Welcome to Red Salt. Population 400' Naruto hadn't expected a town that small. The houses kind of looked identical and they had only one main road which had only one hotel.

"This is where we'll be staying." Gaara stated opening the door for Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura. "By the way I need to talk to you alone when we get the chance Hinata."

Hinata yawned stretching a bit and working out some of her sore muscles. "Yeah, okay. Let's just get our hotel rooms situated."

------------------------

"They are here." Itachi said with amusement shutting his cell phone and tossing it on his brothers' lap. He made a left turn at Wayleye Street and had a smirk on his face. "Which number is Suratobis' house?"

Sasuke frowned he always hated accompanying his Aniki when they were sent to murder someone. His brother Itachi took great pleasure of it and always insisted on using a sword instead of a gun. Sasuke was the one who carried a gun making sure that the other person didn't shoot Itachi and then watching as his brother sadistically killed them. "312."

"Well what do you know," Itachi said parking in front of a violet house. "We're here." Itachi took his sword and the two of them walked up to the old house. Sasuke knocked on the door three times and they stood there waiting. "This is ridiculous pick the lock Sasuke."

Sasuke did as he was told and they entered a large living room, they heard some scuffling upstairs and as usual Sasuke was the one sent to do the fetching. He walked upstairs to see the old man Suratobi trying to open his window, Sasuke pointed his gun to the mans' leg and shot once. Suratobi cursed as Sasuke dragged him shoving him on the crimson sofa. "Well look who decided to grace us with his presence Nii-san."

Itachi smirked sitting down on the recliner moving his sword as he looked down at the man. "Well hello again Suratobi."

"What the heck do you want Itachi?"

Sasuke looked at his brother in confusion. "You know him Aniki?"

"Yes," Itachi stated simply. "He used to be acquainted with the Akatsuki but Minato got a hold of him. He switched teams on us but Tobi let him go."

"You don't want to upset your boss do you?" Suratobi asked looking around. He was probably trying to find a way to escape. "So why don't you just leave."

"The reason why you got to live Suratobi was because the leader was friends with you. After finding out what you did with what was ours the boss frankly doesn't give a shit about you why do you think he sent me? Sasuke shoot him in the gut." Sasuke sighed pointing the gun at the old man and did as he was told. Why couldn't his brother ever make anything quick? Suratobi cursed again breathing heavy and had doubled over grabbing his stomach. "That looks like it hurt."

"Bastard," Suratobi screamed glaring at Itachi. "How could you get your little brother into such a gang? Sasuke don't you remember he killed your family."

Sasuke smirked with coldness in his onyx eyes that resembled his brothers' "They were back-stabbing fools. My brother told me why he did it and I am glad now. If I had known I would've helped my Nii-san kill them."

Itachi held up his hand to silence Sasuke. "We are not here for this discussion Otouto-kun. Now Suratobi we were sent to get Naruto so he will die."

"You can't kill Minato's son!"

Itachi gave a slight smirk. "Yes we can but we might spare him. If only you would give us the number to the vault. You knew Minato after all you were the closest to him."

"Go fuck yourself." Suratobi yelled. "I would never betray Minato."

"Then die," Itachi said suddenly on his feet it only took one swing of his sharp sword to send Suratobi's head rolling on the floor. Sasuke fought back the urge to throw up and happily left the house when the cell-phone went off. Itachi walked out the door with a now cleaned sword. "Senju is next."

"I'm afraid not Aniki." Sasuke replied getting into the passenger seat and putting on his seatbelt. "Apparently Suratobi warned Senju. Kakuza went to kill him and found his house devoid of Senju and with clothes missing."

"Damn," Itachi whispered. "That man couldn't have gotten far."

--------------

"This is unbelievable!" Naruto said from the passenger side of the car as they pulled up to 312 Wayleye Street. "I mean this is a small town they should've had a room with separate beds for us!"

"Are you still complaining about that?" Gaara said getting out and opening the door for Naruto and Shikamaru who had come along to talk to Suratobi. "We are here to talk to a friend of your deceased father and all you can think of is that?"

"This is a drag." Shikamaru said ringing the doorbell. "How old is this man anyway."

"65," Gaara replied waiting a few minutes before pressing the doorbell again. His eyes narrowed and he looked down to the keyhole which had some kind of pen sticking out of it. Someone had broken in. "This isn't good. Shikamaru take Naruto back to the van."

"I don't think so." Naruto said knocking on the door. "Open up old man or we're coming in!" He yanked his arm away from Shikamaru's grasp and opened the door. He was tired of this and just wanted to go back to college. Glaring at them he stomped in. Gaara cursed pulling out his gun and following behind Naruto. "Oh my God!"

Gaara walked in to see Naruto's face pale and looked forward to see the body of Suratobi on the carpet a quick look around and they found his head by the fireplace. "Well the Akatsuki got to him."

"Why didn't they just shoot him?" Naruto whispered letting Gaara lead him back to the van. "Are you just going to leave him there?"

"It must have been Itachi, he really likes using the sword." Gaara replied. "And to answer your earlier question yes we are. We have no time to do otherwise we must find Senju."


	7. The Chase to Rescue a Dobi Part One

**AN: Well I'm finally back on the internet and I would like to think you all for reviewing. This chapter is shorter then the last but that is only because I decided to end it where it was. It was a really long chapter that I had decided to split up into parts. So I hope you like it. Please read and review. **

**I apologize ahead of time for Naruto being a dobe in this part of the story. **

**Chapter seven: The Chase to Rescue a Dobi Part One.......**

"Where are we going to look for Senju?" Naruto asked Gaara flipping on the television set oft the hotel room. "What if the Akatsuki already got to him? What if he is already dead."

Gaara sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Must you always ask so many questions Naruto. You are quite annoying."

"Well excuse me." Naruto rolled his eyes flipping the channel again. He heard some kind of strange Arabian music and turned to see Gaara taking out his phone. Gaara had looked at the phone and Naruto could swear that he saw the red head smirk.

"It's been awhile since you've called." Gaara replied was it Naruto's imagination or was Gaara's voice softer as well. He could feel a strange feeling of anger down inside. Why would he get angry if Gaara was nicer to this person then to him? It shouldn't matter so why? Naruto felt his hands roll into fists. He was not jealous he couldn't be. "I am taking care of the brat right now."

"Hey I'm not a brat!" Naruto yelled. "Why the hell can't you be decent to me." He stomped into the bathroom looking at the window. He had to get out of her. Gaara was just messing with his mind. He was sure of it. Naruto also hated the feelings that were starting to circulate inside of him. Like last night for instant when Gaara was sleeping. Naruto had almost kissed him! Naruto pressed his ear against the door to listen in.

"Yes I understand...I miss you, hopefully we will see each other again."

Naruto glared at the door. So that is how it was? Gaara kissed him just to have fun to tease him. He was a manipulative bastard who couldn't possibly now the confusing thoughts that were taking place inside of Naruto's mind. Naruto slid the bathroom door open and struggled to get through it. Thankfully they were on the first floor of the Hotel and it wasn't hard to slip out.

"So long. No one is going to use me! I'll start my own life as someone different!"

Gaara frowned and looked over to the bathroom. Naruto had been in there for an hour which was highly unusual of the blonde. Gaara hated the unease that he felt inside. "Naruto I'm giving you to the count of three to come out or I'm busting through this door." There was no answer so Gaara picked the lock and opened the door to discover that the room had been abandoned and the window was left open. "Fuck me."

"Wow the famous detective Gaara lost one. We might as well tell Tsunade we failed the mission there is no way that the Akatsuki won't use this to there advantage." Hinata replied scowling at Gaara as she heard the news that he had escaped.

Gaara sent here a chilling glare. "And if the Akatsuki find him it will be your fault for letting that slut with us."

Hinata tried to punch him but Gaara dodged. "You have no prove that Sakura did it. Why would she do something like that after Sasuke almost drowned her? She is smarter then that."

"Not really." Shikamaru said walking into the room and folding his arms. "Sakura had a visit with Sasuke the other day. She is double spying for them and you are turning a blind eye because of your crush. What a drag."

"Liars!" Hinata said plopping down on the bed and glaring at the ceiling. "I demand proof of that."

A LITTLE EARLIER WHEN NARUTO JUMPED OUT THE WINDOW

Sakura looked at Naruto with a frown. "Are you sure you want to runaway."

Naruto looked a bit surprised to see Sakura there. "Sakura....please don't tell anyone. I just can't stand everyone treating me as a child. I don't need a baby-sitter and I really just want my normal life back."

Sakura smiled sweetly and handed him an envelope. "I thought you would say that. I truly don't know if I will ever earn your forgiveness but I feel that this is the only way I can show you how sorry I really am. In this envelope is 500 dollars I'm sure it will help you out. I have a friend in San Francisco you can take the train there and she'll help you get a new life where no one will harm you."

Naruto took the envelope and gave Sakura a huge grin. "Thank you Sakura. You are the best friend that anyone could hope for."

Sakura watched Naruto with gritted teeth. "Why the hell do you have to say shit like that. Oh well maybe some day you'll realize friendship means nothing." she walked over to Sasuke's room and knocked on the door. Sasuke opened the door dressed in his usual shirt and shorts. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura leaped into his arms hugging him as tightly as she could. "I have wonderful news! Naruto took off I gave him 500 dollars and told him to go to the train station. You can get him easily."

"Really?" A dark voice said from the doorway of the bathroom. Sakura turned to see Itachi Uchiha. "Well then you have played your part well and we no longer need you."

Sasuke shot her in the chest and looked at his brother. "Let's go Nii-san."

Itachi walked over to Sakura taking out a small vile he forced it down her throat. "She will be dead in a few hours even if someone heals her wounds the poison is a specialty of Sasori's." He took his brother by the hand and led him out to the car.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Shikamaru led Gaara to the room he had seen Sakura leave. "I am sure she was meeting with Sasuke."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "You guys have lost your mind. Sakura is a good girl and wouldn't help the Akatsuki's out. She is smarter then that."

"You really think so?" Gaara said opening the door of the room. He had already knocked and received no answer. Truthfully he was growing rather impatient and just wanted to get to Naruto before the Akatsuki did. Hinata screamed when she seen Sakura laying on the ground gasping for breath with a wound in her chest. "You were spying for the Akatsuki's with the hope of gaining Sasuke's love. Do you realize know that Sasuke will only love his Aniki?"

Hinata ripped the sleeves of her shirt trying to dress the wound so they could get Sakura to the hospital. "Give it a rest Gaara. Sakura wouldn't do anything like that."

Sakura coughed again and gripped Hinata's arm tightly. "He is right," she gasped for breath looking Hinata in the eyes. "Just let me die. If you look at my cell-phone you will see that I have been helping the Akatsuki this whole time. I used you to help Sasuke find Naruto. Let me die."

Gaara glared at Sakura. "If that is true then you know where Naruto left to. Tell me where he is....now."

Sakura coughed again. "I can't this poison will kill me." Sakura replied slipping into unconsciousness.

Gaara leaned over smelling her breath. "Just as I thought. I am afraid that Sakura will be paralyzed from the waist down also her left arm." He left the room and returned with a small bottle. "It has affected her nerves already.."

Hinata looked up at Gaara with suspicious glare. "And just how do you happen to have a cure."

"It is my cousin's poison Hinata. You remember Sasori, the double-spy for our agency. He called me last night to tell me that the Akatsuki have tracked down Senju they are sending Kakuza and Hidan after them. You have to go after them. I will be going after Naruto. He'll be at the train station."

He had said that closing the pink cell-phone that Sakura had always carried. Hinata yanked it away from them opening the cell-phone and reading the last message that was sent to her from Sasuke. "So it was true. It doesn't matter she was a victim of Sasuke and Itachi. Who will take her to the hospital while we are tracking down the Akatsuki. I just can't leave her." Hinata said softly her eyes were filling with tears.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Don't worry about Sakura I will take her to the hospital. You need to get going if you are going to save Senju. Gaara already left."

Hinata stood up. "Thank you Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was left alone with Sakura he looked down at the girl. "I should kill you for betraying my friend. That would be too troublesome so you can count yourself lucky miss. Haruno." He whispered this while picking her up and heading to a car.

___________________________________________________________

It was getting dark and Naruto felt a not growing in the pit of his stomach. He was finally free of the damn agents and with any luck he would be on his way to a new life. Naruto had already paid for his ticket and was now sitting on the bench outside waiting for the train to come. There was no place to sit inside so he was out here in the rain.

"Would you like to share my umbrella?" Itachi asked holding his umbrella over Naruto's head. He knew Naruto was a bit to dense to put together that he and Sasuke were brothers. Just as long as he didn't say his name. "You look lonely and a bit upset."

Naruto looked up at the man surprised to see a handsome man with onyx eyes like sasuke's but this man had blonde hair. "What is your name?"

"Leaf Oakland." He replied smiling at Naruto's expression. "My parents are hippies. They named my sisters Sunshine and Posy."

Naruto chuckled. "Wow...I've never met anyone from a hippie family. I'm um........Naruto Walker."

_well at least he did have enough brains to change his last name. _Itachi thought. "Are you okay Naruto. You look like you are running away. To run away from a problem is never a good thing. Until one deals with it, the problems will keep resurfacing."

"Dude you sound like a hippie." Naruto said folding his arms. "I'm not running away....well maybe. I'm just trying to get away from annoying people and finish my college."

"Due to an unfortunate accident the train station will be closed until further notice." An announcement broke through on the speakers.

"Damn it now what do I do." Naruto said leaning against the wall. "There sure to come after me."

Itachi looked at Naruto with a look of fake sympathy. "My sounds like you really are in trouble. Would you like me to accompany you to the police station."

"They might find me there." Naruto grumbled. "Wait why am I even talking to you?"

"Naruto unless you want to get hurt you will come with us." Naruto turned to see Deidara and Sasori. Was it his imagination or did Sasori look kind of like Gaara? "Come peacefully un, and you stranger stay out of this."

Itachi stood in front of Naruto. "You won't bother Naruto. What did he do to you?"

Naruto looked at Itachi. "They want to harm me Leaf. Please don't get involved you could get hurt."

"Leaf? Great we have a tree-hugger amongst us." Sasori grumbled. "Deidara did you prepare the bombs."

Itachi grabbed Naruto's hand and ran quickly away. Naruto was nearly dragged all the way into a wooded area. "There cars can't get through her." He led Naruto to a log-cabin. "This is my home why don't you come in and rest a bit. At least until your cloths dry and the rain stops."

"What if they come after me?" Naruto whispered softly.

"Trust me, no one will ever find you." Itachi reassured. "You'll be safe from them."

Naruto nodded and took Itachi's hand. "Thank you Leaf."

Itachi nodded leading him into the cabin. _Your safe from them but not from me my poor, poor cherub. _

_To be continued_


	8. The Chase to Rescue a Dobe part two

**AN: **Krimson_Kaleidascope here. Sorry this update is late. I fell down my outside stairs due to the ice and snow and suffered serious back damage. It has forced me to stay home from work and it seems that the pain only increases everyday. I'm a little bit better so I decided to post this. I hope to get the final installment of Chase to rescue the dobe out tomorrow. Please read and review.

**A thank you to the reviewers**

Nai Nushi: You have reviewed every chapter that means a lot to me. I look forward to reading your story as well. It is interesting; yes Sakura is still alive.

Bonnenuit: Sorry I hadn't realized that I was spelling Dobe wrong I will tray to remember the right way in future chapter.

Sailor Yin: Thanks for your reviews as well.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I make any money from this story**

**Chapter 8: Chase to rescue the dobe part 2**

"Now why don't you take a shower?" Itachi suggested looking at Naruto. "It might relax you. I can go make dinner."

"Thank you Leaf, but I don't have any extra clothes."

Itachi smirked. "Why don't you let me take care of that?" He walked upstairs and returned with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Here you go now go take a shower."

Meanwhile Sasuke was bursting with rage when Deidara had told him about Itachi's plan. Itachi would have him there until Naruto gave him the information. Sasuke knew Itachi found Naruto attractive, the other day when they were talking about him Itachi had that look of lust in his eyes. Sasuke was enraged his Nii-san belonged to him and there was no way that he was going to let that bastard get his hands on Naruto. Even if it meant going to the enemy.

Sasuke stood up and pulled on his trench coat and headed out the door. Deidara looked at Sasori who looked quite amused. "I did as you asked un, but you know he will tell those people ya."

Sasori nodded. "It is a bit amusing. I have a feeling the boss might kill him."

"You are so sadistic un." Deidara remarked taking Sasori by the hand and kissing him lightly. "It really turns me on ya."

Sasori smirked. "Well let's make use of our time."

Itachi had the table set up when Naruto had returned to the table. "Well Naruto, is this food to your satisfactory." It was salad and pasta. It did look good; Naruto sat down looking at the food but didn't want to be rude. Itachi chuckled. "You do look a bit hungry help yourself."

Naruto smiled and helped himself to a huge helping of pasta and Salad. Itachi only had salad, telling Naruto that he was on a diet. Naruto was pretty open and told Itachi about his entire child hood. "You know Leaf I feel kind of dizzy." Naruto said standing up and falling straight into Itachi's hands. Naruto looked up at him. "What's wrong with me."

"Don't worry Naive Naruto the drug will wear off." Itachi looked down with a devious smirk and now Naruto felt terrified. "My poor, poor cherub."

MEANWHILE

Hinata was in a bad mood but Gaara looked worse. He seemed to blame her for the Akatsuki getting their hands on Naruto and hadn't said a single word to her. "How long are you going to act this way? Look I told you I was sorry and I meant it I thought we could trust her."

"I don't want her with us anymore. The girl is mislead and stupid." Gaara replied pulling the car into Senju's driveway there was a red truck already parked there causing Gaara to pull out his gun. "Looks like they got here before we did. Let's get in here with any luck we can save Senju."

The two got out and headed into the house to find Hidan and Kakuza gone and a bleeding Senju on the floor. Senju looked up at them with wide eyes. "You are too late. I thought I could hide out here but it appears they found me."

Gaara moved to his side. "Did you give them any information? Will you tell us what they want in that vault?"

"You guys don't believe in the paranormal but I do I have seen its power. They want the amulet of the nine-tailed fox." Senju said coughing up blood. "I know...you don't believe the power but you can't let them get...it."

"They want to harm Naruto over a stupid amulet." Gaara said to himself shaking his head holding the gun towards Senju's head. "This is the only thing that I can do to take you out of misery."

Hinata closed her eyes as the gun went off and whispered under her breath. "Can we go now?"

"Where do you think Naruto is?"

"We need to go to the hospital. Sakura might have an idea." Hinata replied. "She was closer to them then any of us."

"Really?" Gaara replied coldly. "Have you forgotten about my cousin?"

"There are still some things that he can't tell us do to the risk that he might be found out." Hinata replied calmly. "Since they thought that Sakura would be dead they might have told her something about the plan."

"Humph fine, but she is not going with us. We are not to tell her anything." Gaara replied his eyes narrowing. "You are my partner but if anything happens to Naruto I swear I will kill you."

The drive to the hospital was silent as neither detectives were talking to each other. They walked through the halls of the hospital into room B that was Sakura's room. It was a shock when they saw Sasuke sitting in a chair next to her with his arms folded. He looked up at them his eyes cold and devoid of any emotion. "It took you long enough to get here. She's out cold and I doubt she'll be waking up anytime soon. It is a strange coincidence that you had the cure for that poison."

"What do you want Sasuke?" Hinata hissed out in anger her hand going toward the gun; Gaara stopped her just staring at the bastard. "I asked you a question."

"Naruto might die but there is still a chance you could save him. He is in my brother's hands right now, I swear that Naruto is such a dobe."

"Where is your brother?" Gaara asked walking up to him. "If you lie to me, just know that you will die slowly and painfully."

"Hn," Sasuke replied standing up. "I really could care less about that dobe, but my brother wants him. I don't want Itachi with anyone else."

"He plans to rape him?" Hinata asked looking shocked. The look that Sasuke gave her left no doubt that Itachi would. "Tell us where he is."

Sasuke smiled. "I don't trust you, if I were to tell you I'd be killed and you would go after him. I will go with you and show you the way. I want a piece of my brother."

"Very well," Gaara replied turning around. "Let's go. By the way where is Shikamaru?"

"Sleeping in the waiting room." Sasuke replied getting into the backseat of the car. "Go to Hamilton Street and make a left then keep going straight." Sasuke was leading them towards Itachi's old house once their Sasuke was going to murder him forever thinking of touching another person.

EARLIER

"Drugs?" Naruto whispered feeling faint as Itachi picked him up. "Why would you do that Leaf?"

Itachi chuckled. "You really are naive and stupid. I just died my hair blonde. I'm Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi," Naruto hissed the name with venom. "What the hell do you want me for?"

"I want the code to your fathers vault. "I don't know it."

"I think you do." Itachi said. "There is something else that I want from you as well." Naruto's eyes went wide as he was dropped onto the bed. Itachi didn't waste time undressing and then he started to undress Naruto.

Naruto found that he was unable to move. Whatever drug was it was powerful. _If I just give him the number to the vault maybe he will leave me alone. _Naruto strained his memory.

---------Flashback-----------

"Come on," Minato said picking up Naruto who was crying he did his best to bandage the wounds on the kids face and stomach. He was very pissed off how could they do this to his child? All to get that Amulet. "They'll never get it." He whispered running as gunshots were fired. He tossed his tiny son into a car and hotwired it taking off just as two people showed up. Kisami and Itachi. "Ha!" He laughed putting his foot on the gas pedal.

"Papa I'm scared."

"They will never get the number." Minato said again looking at his son with a sad look in his face. "I'll never see you again either."

"Papa? Are you leaving me?" Naruto said with tears running down his face. He was scared his mother was dead and now his father was leaving him. Had he done something wrong? After all those men had called him a bad boy when they took that knife to his skin. He would have died if his father hadn't stopped them. "Please papa."

Minato had driven like a mad man and lead Naruto into a church. "I'm sorry Naruto." He whispered. "MZ341209 remember that Naruto. When you're old enough you can take the money from the vault. Promise to be a good boy."

"Papa"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

He gave his son a letter and took off. Hoping that one day he would see his son again.

-----------End--------------

"Please," Naruto whispered trying to prevent Itachi from taking his pants off. "Please don't I'll give you the vault number?"

Itachi ceased his movements. "Really what is it?"

"MZ341209," Naruto whimpered and looked at the cold eyes of the man. "Please don't do this."

Itachi smirked taking Naruto's pants off. "I think not, I really don't want to stop." He leaned forward kissing Naruto. "I always get what I want Naruto Uzamaki and right now I want you."

Naruto could feel the stinging tears streaking down his face. He wished that he never had jumped out the window. "Gaara...please save me."

Itachi had a slight smirk on his face as he ran his hand down Naruto's face and down his chest. "Give up Naruto no one can save you. You are under my mercy."

Itachi didn't here the car stopping a block away. Gaara got out of the car loading his gun and following Sasuke. "Dear God, don't let me be too late."


End file.
